


hotter than hell

by scottsmcalls



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Awkward Lucas, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Shirtless Farkle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsmcalls/pseuds/scottsmcalls
Summary: Lucas is a calm, cool, collected guy most of the time. That is-when he isn't around a shirtless Farkle.





	hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the idea for this fic came from but I am so so so glad it did. I'm all for funny/ awkward moments between my ships and that combined with my love for Larkle resulted in this...interesting story. As always, hope you guys enjoy it and if you want tell me what you think on Tumblr @profesional-shipper !

Lucas broke out in a smile when he saw his boyfriend’s face walk through the Matthew’s front doors-well, part of face since the crowd in the living room obstructed his view. He and the rest of the senior class had gotten together to celebrate Riley’s 18th birthday, which thankfully happened on the last day of school before winter break started. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had allowed the gang to throw a party as long as they promised to clean up after themselves and to not let anyone get too rowdy (and when they said ‘anyone’ they looked pointedly at Maya).

 

“Hey, Mr. Freakface.” Farkle said flirtily when he met up Lucas, pulling him close and pressing their lips together in deep kiss. Lucas blushed and felt his heart skip a beat. To this day he still felt a shock of electricity course through his veins whenever he and Farkle kissed, despite the fact they had been dating for over three years now. Lucas was in the middle of biting the brunette’ bottom lip when the sound of a throat clearing interrupted them.

 

“Wow, you guys are so in love you don’t even remember to say hi to your friends anymore. What a shame.” Zay teased and his raven haired girlfriend slapped his arm before shooting Lucas and Farkle a sympathetic look.

 

“You’ll have to excuse my boyfriend. His prefrontal cortex isn’t fully developed yet.” Smackle’s voice was firm but the fond smile on her lips said she felt otherwise.

 

Lucas laughed. “No problem. And sorry Zay, but you know what it’s like to date a genius. They’re irresistible.” He wrapped one arm around Farkle’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“You have a point, Friar.” Zay smirked, looking down at Smackle’s lips with adoration in his eyes.

 

“Look Honey, we found the sappy couples corner.” Maya said to Riley as they approached the rst of the group.

 

Farkle rolled his eyes at Maya. “Look who’s talking. You guys haven’t left each other’s side since you were seven years old.” He pointed out in the matter-of-fact tone that always annoyed Maya. 

 

“By the way, Happy birthday, Riley. You deserve it.” Lucas said, changing the subject to something that wouldn’t result in a all out sass war between Farkle and Maya.

 

“Thanks. And this party is incredible, guys. I can’t believe you all threw it for me.” Riley responded and she gazed at her friends with bright eyes.

 

Lucas was about to say it was nothing but was cut off when a partygoer bumped into him and Farkle and spilled their drink all over his boyfriend’s shirt. “Oops, my bad.” The guy slurred, his voice showing he hadn’t been drinking soda all night. Lucas wanted to give this jerk a piece of his mind but he quickly disappeared into the mob of teenagers.

 

“Shit” Farkle hissed under his breath as he looked down at his ruined shirt.

 

Riley shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll find you one of my dad’s shirts for you to wear. You can change in my room.” And with that, the six friends pushed their way through the crowd to get upstairs.

 

While Riley, Maya, Zay, and Smackle searched the Matthew’s closet, Lucas and ushered his boyfriend into Riley’s room. It hadn’t changed a lot since they all started high school-the biggest difference being that most of Maya’s sketches and paintings were now hanging on the walls. As soon as they stepped into the room, Farkle made a beeline for the vanity mirror and groaned when he saw his reflection.

 

“Crap, I just got this shirt.” He scowled and Lucas patted him on the back soothingly.

 

“Well look at this as an excuse for me to buy you a new one for the holidays.” He said cheerfully and Farkle’s light blue eyes turned to look at him.

 

Farkle smirked. “I like that idea. You have good taste.” He pointed to himself with a proud look on his face. “I mean, look who you’re dating.” The brunette laughed, a beautiful soft laugh that Lucas loved hearing.

 

It was Lucas’ turn to smirk now. “You mean the guy that’s currently wearing a beer soaked shirt?” He pointed to the wet spot all over Farkle’s chest.

 

“Ugh, I need to take this off. It’s starting to feel sticky and gross.” Farkle shrugged his jacket off, tossing it on Riley’s bed, then pulled his shirt over his head. And that was when Lucas’ brain started short circuiting.

 

In that moment it was like he had lost the ability to do anything except stare blankly  at Farkle. Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend’s smooth chest and broad shoulders. It was strange for Lucas to see his boyfriend in a different light, one where he wasn’t just admiring his intelligence and personality. He obviously knew that Farkle was attractive, he wasn’t blind, but seeing him like this was just a confirmation. One that left very little to the imagination. From the lean muscles to the porcelain-like skin, everything about Farkle left Lucas speechless.

 

_ Oh God, did Farkle have abs? _ Lucas asked in his mind, trying to sneak a peek but he quickly stopped himself. This was ridiculous-he wasn’t going to oggle his boyfriend like a piece of meat. Lucas thought himself to be mature compared to other teenage boys and he wasn’t going to be a creep and gawk at Farkle (even though the image of his flawlessly sculpted arms was still seared into his mind). 

 

Lucas tried to think of something else. Anything that could take his mind off the shirtless human being in front of him. Okay, Lucas needed to buy some strawberries to make lunch tomorrow. _ Wait, didn’t Farkle once say that strawberries were aphrodisiacs? _ Next topic. He also wanted to buy a new book to read while he was on break from school.  _ Farkle probably thinks reading is a turn on.  _ Shit. Um, Lucas really needed to replace his bed sheets. _ Farkle would look great in his be- _

 

“Lucas? What’s up with you?” Farkle asked, staring at Lucas with a narrowed eyes. Lucas tried to give an answer but a garbled croak came out of his mouth instead. He cleared his throat and lowered his gaze to the floor, hoping that would help his speaking problem.

 

“N-nothing. I’m good, you know? Just chilling.” He stammered. Lucas tried to lean against the vanity but his hand slipped and he tripped over his feet. His body hit the floor with a heavy thud, his back aching with pain when he landed. Lucas cursed under his breath and a few moments later Farkle bent down next to him with a worried look on his face. 

 

“Lucas, are you alright? Does anything hurt?” The brunette asked worriedly, running his fingers through Lucas’ blonde hair as he thought about an answer. His mind was occupied focusing on every single inch of Farkle’s bare torso and how close their bodies were. Lucas scrambled to get on his feet, taking Farkle’s hand and pulling himself upright. 

 

“I’m good. Thanks for the help.” He smiled tightly, letting his eyes linger on Farkle’s chest for a couple extra seconds. Which Farkle noticed instantly.

 

“I saw that. You just checked me out.” Farkle teased and a look of realization spread on his face. “Wait, is that why you fell? My hotness was too much for you to handle?”

 

Lucas’ face was blotchy red from embarrassment and Farkle just kept smiling at him, making his heart beat faster than before. “Well can you blame me? My boyfriend’s a stud. And I’m a nerd that doesn’t know how to handle being around hot guys.” He joked.

 

“Funny. I always thought  _ you  _ were the hot one in this relationship.” Farkle declared and Lucas shook his head.

 

“Obviously you’ve never seen yourself in a mirror.” Lucas corrected then glanced slyly at his boyfriend’s mouth. Without saying another word, they surged forward and locked lips. Farkle let out a pleased moan that sent goosebumps down Lucas’ arms. One of Lucas’ hands came up to the back of Farkle’s neck while the other tugged on his silky brown hair. He pressed into the kiss hungrily and smiled when he felt Farkle’s fingers trace circles on his back. Everything about this moment was perfect. Well, except for when the door opened.

 

“Gross, Huckleberry!” Maya screeched. “Save that for you and Farkle’s alone time in  _ your _ room.” Her buried her face in her hands. Behind her, Zay and Smackle were stifling laughs and Riley fiddled with the shirt she was holding.

 

“Here.” She tossed it to Farkle then turned to the rest of the group. “We’re gonna get out of your way and let you two do...whatever it is you were going to do.” Riley said sheepishly and shut the door behind her. Lucas looked down at Farkle-his hands coming down to grab his shoulder-and winked. 

 

“You might wanna put that on before I fall again.”

 

Farkle looked down at the t-shirt he was holding. “Yeah, I wouldn't want you to get hurt just because you think I'm hot.” He smiled.

 

And damn, it was a beautiful smile. 


End file.
